


Fascination

by Jadzia_Dax



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Buckula, Bucky Likes Nebula, Drabble, F/M, I don't know, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Steve Rogers DOES NOT ship it, chatting, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadzia_Dax/pseuds/Jadzia_Dax
Summary: This is just a little drabble. Bucky has a little crush on Nebula... maybe a lot of a crush ;)Might delete and repost if I decide to do this again, but better.





	Fascination

  
Bucky watched her with quiet fascination. Never in all his years could he imagine a being like her even existing, let alone standing in the same room as him scowling in irritation down at her strange communication device. Her skin was shaded two tones of vibrant blue, more psychedelic than anything Bucky had seen in the sky or in the ocean - he wanted to reach out and touch her, convinced she would disappear like smoke under his hands.

 

The human, Peter Quill, had tried to explain their origin. But Bucky found he couldn’t make any sense of them, or of anything having to do with the cosmos or Thanos or alien space crafts. He simply trusted the explanation, “so… uh, aliens?” Tony Stark had provided. When he wasn’t speaking in his own science nonsense, Bucky found that Tony was very good at simplifying the science nonsense of others.

 

So, she was an alien. An honest to God alien, complete with alien skin and alien abilities. Quill called her ‘Nebula.’ Bucky knew what a nebula was, he’s seen pictures in the child’s encyclopedia book Steve insisted he read. To him it looked like huge bright piece of art. As though God had run his hand through the galaxy to make a pocket of vibrant beauty. Nebula too was bright and beautiful, her name was one that suited.

 

Steve interrupted his gaze. “Bucky, you’re staring,” he warned in a harsh whisper.

 

“She’s blue, Stevie.” Bucky said, eyes returning to her in full awe.

 

“I know it’s…. strange, but you shouldn’t stare. She looks pretty ready to kill everyone in this room. Hopefully between Dr Strange and Stark they can figure out a way to fix that alien ship of theirs. We’ve got enough problems on earth without having to worry about enemies from space.” Steve spoke with his arms across his chest, giving Nebula a deeply suspicious look.

 

“I’m going to go talk to her,” Bucky quietly declared, “she looks lonely.”

 

Steve gaped at him, “She looks deadly, Buck.”

 

Bucky shrugged, “I’ll be back in a few moments.”

 

It was likely Steve wanted to protest further, but Bucky’s feet were already compelling him towards her. In the background he could here Tony and Quill arguing about something nonsensical, he ignored them, and so did Nebula. With every step details of her came into focus. The first thing he was embarrassingly delighted to notice was that she shared his affliction. Her left arm was one made of metal just like his. Hers was slimmer with a more streamlined design, the plates long and downward to simulate the flex of a true muscle.

 

It was only when she looked up to glare at him that he noticed her eyes. They were almost completely black and pupiless, and she was staring at him with the kind of cold emptiness that reminded him of a shark. But Bucky knew enough to know that sharks weren’t nearly as frightening as people thought they were.

 

Studying her face, Bucky noticed the metal did not stop at her arm. Parts of her skull had been replaced with machinery, and the socket of her left eye. He ached with pity. Bucky had only ever had the arm to deal with, but the pain that brought from frazzled nerves and the cold winter months giving him an attached icicle. Bucky couldn’t imagine the pain of having that in your head.

 

He gave her the friendliest smile he could muster, she did not return one.

 

Undeterred, Bucky greeted her shyly, “Hey, I’m James. James Buchanan Barnes, friends call me Bucky. Well, friend. A friend calls me Bucky, everyone else calls me James. Except for Tony, he calls me ‘Manchurian Candidate,’ I don’t understand the reference either. Some people call me Barnes. You can call me Bucky, or James, or whatever else you like. Hi.”

 

Nebula stared at him for a tense moment.

 

After a few more beats, Bucky asked her, “What’s your name?”

 

“Nebula,” she answered disinterestedly, looking away from him.

 

“Just Nebula?”

 

“Just Nebula.”

 

Bucky couldn’t help but smile. She at least seemed to entertain the idea of talking to him. He tried again, “Are you having a problem with your… is that a phone? I can ask Tony to help you, if you’d like.”

 

“There is no problem. I am trying to contact my sister before I get fed up with her boyfriend and slit his throat.” Nothing about her tone suggested she was joking.

 

“Oh… okay. Well, perhaps you’d like me to distract you? I assume you’d never been on Earth, we could go see something?” Bucky asked hopefully.

 

Nebula frowned at him, face twisting in disgust, “I will not hesitate to remove your only arm, Terran.” She pulled a delicately sharp blade from her belt and held it out threateningly. “Leave me be,” she warned, voice low and dangerous.

 

Bucky held up his arms in surrender, thinking to himself how strange it was to feel excited by the sight of this woman with a blade. “Okay, okay,” he breathed, “I’ll go… but the offer still stands. Anytime you’d like some company, just ask.”

 

She raised an eyebrow, giving him a long considering look. “That won’t be happening,” she said, stepping back from him and pocketing the knife.

 

As Bucky backed away he couldn’t help feel just a little hopeful she would change her mind, because he could see the small smile she tried to hide from him and herself, and her eyes followed him all the way back to Steve.

 

“How did it go?” Steve asked skeptically.

 

Bucky dared to smile at Nebula across the room. “I don't know," he whispered nervously, "I haven't asked someone on a date since the 1940's."

 

Steve choked in a way that sounded like he was dying, "You- WHAT!?"


End file.
